Putri Tidur
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: Sakura Haruno dijuluki sebagai Putri Tidur karena ia suka tidur, bahkan di dalam kelas pun ia sempat tidur saat guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Dan Sasuke, laki-laki usil yang selalu menggaggu tidur Sakura. Tapi, sebenarnya ada sebuah maksud tertentu kenapa ia mengganggu Sakura. Apa, ya?/RnR, please/OCC/Pendek


**Putri Tidur**

* * *

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Disclaimmer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Summary:

Sakura Haruno dijuluki sebagai Putri Tidur karena ia suka tidur, bahkan di dalam kelas pun ia sempat tidur saat guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Dan Sasuke, laki-laki usil yang selalu menggagu tidur Sakura. Tapi, sebenarnya ada sebuah maksud tertentu kenapa ia mengganggu Sakura. Apa, ya?

* * *

Warning:

Serba OOC, gaje, dll. Pendek. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan mual-mual, susah tidur, dan masih banyak lain. Judul tidak nyambung.

Ayo baca! Terima kasih

* * *

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya

Selamat membaca! ^_^

* * *

Suasana begitu tenang saat sang guru sedang menerangkan sebuah pelajaran tentang biologi. "Jadi, untuk bisa membuat anak, harus ada laki-laki dan perempuan … bla bla bla," ucap sang guru, Kakashi. Walaupun pelajaran ini sepertinya sangat menarik di kalangan remaja, tapi para penghuni kelas XII IPA 2 sedikitpun tidak memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru.

Mereka sudah mengetahui semua ilmu tersebut sebelum waktunya. Teknologi jaman sekarang kan memang sudah berkembang dan rasa keinginan tahuan manusia semakin menjadi. Maksudnya, mereka sudah browsing Bab itu sejak dulu-dulu sebelum saatnya.

"Sst! Sst!" bisik seorang laki-laki rambut raven berniat memanggil seorang gadis berambut ekor kuda di depannya yang bernama Ino.

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu pun menoleh ke belakang. Begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, matanya langsung berbinar-binar. "Ya ampun, Sasuke. Ada apa memanggilku? Kau kangen ya denganku?" ucapnya dengan centil.

"Apaan, sih! siapa yang kangen denganmu," bantah sang laki-laki yang benama Sasuke. Seketika Ino pun menjadi cemberut. "Aku cuma mau minta tuker bangku sebentar saja …" ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan agar sang guru tidak mendengarnya.

"Iks! Buat apa, sih?" tanya Ino sedikit kesal.

"Udah. Mau nggak, nih? Ntar aku traktir makan di kantin, deh," bujuk Sasuke. Ino terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah!" jawab Ino kemudian.

Sasuke dan Ino lalu bertukar tempat duduk. Ino lalu pindah ke tempat duduk Sasuke, yaitu di samping Sai. "Hey?" sapa Sai. Ino lalu mengalihkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia malas jika harus melihat wajah Sai yang pucat seperti mayat itu, tapi mau gimana lagi. Demi makan gratis di kantin.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah duduk di samping seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan dari tepi bibirnya mengalir sebuah cairan kental dan lengket. Eeuh~. Sakura, ia sedang tidur. Ya, ini sudah kebiasaan Sakura. Sasuke menggeser bangkunya mendekat ke Sakura. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut yang penuh dengan banjir lokal.

"Hihihi …" tiba-tiba Sasuke terkikik sendiri. "Dasar putri tidur." Sasuke lalu memajukan tangannya untuk meraih hidung kecil Sakura. Dengan cepat. Ia langsung menjapit hidung kecil Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

1 detik

Sakura masih terlihat tenang dan menikmati mimpinya.

2 detik

Belum ada reaksi.

3 detik

"Egh~" Sakura mulai mengerang, sepertinya ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

4 detik

Mulut Sakura terlihat sedikit megap-megap. Sasuke menahan tawanya.

5 detik

"Huaps! Huaps! Hah, tolong! Aku tenggelam! Tolong!" teriak Sakura dengan panik sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke atas seperti orang yang tenggelam. Tentu saja matanya masih terpejam, lengkap dengan gaya megap-megapnya seperti orang tenggelam. Begitu melihat reaksi Sakura, Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan jepitannya dari hidung Sakura.

Seketika pula aksi Sakura barusan membuat gempar seisi kelas, tentu saja Kakashi juga ikut memperhatikan Sakura.

"Huahahaha!" tawa siswa satu kelas pun meledak, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Bahkan tawanya paling keras sendiri. Mata Sakura lalu terbuka.

_~Putri Tidur~_

Sakura POV

Saat ini aku sedang berenang di sebuah pantai. Pantai pusat kota yang sangat aku impikan. Sudah lama aku ingin ketempat ini, tapi kali ini baru bisa terwujud. Ah, senangnya hati ini. Dengan santai aku berenang ke tengah pantai. Ingin merasakan sensasi ombak yang lebih besar. Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat ada sebuah ombak yang sangat besar mengarah ke arahku. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ombak itu sangat besar sekali. Dengan panik, aku segera berbalik arah dan segera menggerakkan kedua kakiku dengan cepat ke tepi pantai. Tapi percuma, ombak itu sudah menabrak tubuhku dan membantingku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan kaki dan tangannku agar aku tidak tenggelam. "Huaps! Huaps! Hah, tolong! Aku tenggelam! Tolong!" teriakku dengan keras agar orang-orang bisa mendengarnya dan bisa secepatnya menolongku sebelum aku mati tenggelam. Bahkan aku belum sempat menikmati hidupku. Aku belum lulus SMA, belum menikah. Bagaimana bisa menikah? Pacar saja aku tidak punya. Jadi aku mohon, Kami-_sama_! Tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk merasakan semua itu. Minimal beri aku kesempatan untuk melihat cicitku mempunyai cicit lagi. Hiks!

"Huahahahahaha!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang sangat keras. Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang tadinya kututup rapat-rapat karena takut tenggelam.

'Astaga!' jeritku dalam hati. Betapa kagetnya aku, lebih tepatnya malu, sih. semua mata mengarah ke arahku. Bahkan guru Kakashi juga ikut melihatku. 'Mati aku!' rutukku dalam hati. Ini pasti karena aku tidur lagi di kelas. Apa aku tadi teriak begitu keras? 'Oh Kami-_sama_, kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku!' jeritku lagi yang sedang meratapi nasib burukku ini. Dan apa ini? Banjir di mulutku.

_Sruup~_

Aku menelan kembali hartaku dan mengelap sisa-sisa banjir di mulutku dengan punggung tanganku.

"Eeeuuh~" dengan serempak seisi kelas menyuarakan kejijikan mereka saat aku mengelap bibirku.

"Hehehe …" aku hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Aku benar-benar malu. Sumpah.

"Wuahahaha … Dasar putri tidur! Makanya jangan tidur sembarangan. Hahahaha …" Suara itu, tawa itu. Tidak salah lagi. Dia pasti orangnya. Aku mengalihkan pendangku ke sumber tawa tersebut. Aku melotot pada pemuda dengan rambut ayam jeleknya itu. Tapi sama sekali ia tidak terlihat takut, bahkan ia malah semakin mengeraskan tawanya. 'Sial! Dasar ayam kampung sialan!' makiku dalam hati. Pasti kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengannya. Dan hey! Kenapa ia bisa ada di sampingku? Aku beralih ke bangku belakang. Kulihat Ino dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan. Tapi Ino hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Sial!

"Putri tidur kesasar ni ye …" goda seorang laki-laki berambut duren yang duduk di bangku pojok belakang. Sial tu Naruto! Awas saja nanti istirahat, akan kuhabisi dia.

"Haruno," panggil guru Kakashi dengan horror.

"I-iya, Guru," jawabku dengan gugup serta takut. "Maaf, Guru. Aku mohon jangan hukum aku yang berat-berat, ya …" mohonku mencoba meluluhkan hati guru Kakashi.

"Tidak, kok," jawab guru Kakashi dengan senyum di balik masker hitamnya. "Aku hanya mau minta tolong," ucapnya.

Huf~ aku sedikit lega, karena guru Kakashi tidak menghukumku. Sedikit minta tolong tidak masalah bagiku. "Iya, Guru. Minta tolong apa?" tanyaku dengan tersenyum.

"Pulang sekolah, tolong kau pel lantai koridor sepanjang kelas XII, ya!" jelas guru Kakashi masih dengan senyum di balik maskernya. Oh~ betapa sebenarnya tampan sekali guru in—

"APA?! Ta-tadi guru bilang apa?" tanyaku mencoba memastikan bahwa yang kudengar tadi hanya salah dengar saja.

End Sakura POV

_~Putri Tidur~_

Normal POV

"APA?! Ta-tadi guru bilang apa?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut dengan berkataan gurunya. Ia mencoba memastikan bahwa telinganya salah dengar.

"Kata guru Kakashi, kau dimintai tolong untuk mengepel lantai koridor sepanjang kelas XII, pink! Sejelas itu kau tidak mendengarnya?" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura seketika _men-deathglare_ Sasuke. "Diam kau, ayam!" desis Sakura. Sakura lalu beralih melihat guru Kakashi. "Aku mohon, guru. Tolong jangan yang itu," rengeknya mencoba menawar hukumannya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau meringankan hukumanmu, tapi ini bukan kejadian pertama kalinya. Ini bahkan sudah puluhan kali sejak aku mengajarmu, Haruno," jawab Kakashi. Sakura hanya menunduk lemas.

Sakura juga menyadari itu. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi hobi tidur. Entah dimana dan bagaimana suasananya, pasti Sakura bisa tidur. Sehingga ia dijuluki dengan sebutan 'Putri Tidur'. Dan Sakura sangat membenci itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sebutan 'Putri Tidur' itu bukan berarti putri yang sesungguhnya, tapi itu artinya Tukang Tidur. Kadang Sakura jengkel sendiri saat melintas di depan teman-temannya dan mereka memanggil Sakura dengan olokan 'Putri Tidur'.

Sakura lalu duduk kembali ke bangkunya dengan lemas. Ia melirik orang yang ada di sampingnya. Sasuke sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Pasti ia sedang menertawakan Sakura. "Ngapain kau di sini! Balik sana ke bangkumu!" usir Sakura dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Aku masih ingin dekat denganmu, putri~" jawab Sasuke dengan nada menggoda yang terdengar mengejek di telinga Sakura. Sakura memilih diam lalu memperhatikan buku biologinya, ia tidak mau lebih pusing karena memikirkan Sasuke.

Semua kembali normal, guru Kakashi dan siswa kembali ke pelajaran. Tentu saja kecuali dengan tempat duduk Sasuke dengan Ino. Sasuke masih betah duduk di samping Sakura. Bukan Sasuke jika tidak mempunyai maksud dan tujuan terentu jika mau dekat-dekat dengan Sakura.

"He, jidat," bisik Sasuke sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kesamping pada Sakura.

"Jangan panggil aku 'jidat', Ayam!" Sakura memperingatkan.

"Baiklah, Pink," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'pink'!" geram Sakura.

"Iya iya, putri tidur~" jawab Sasuke mencoba memancing amarah Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas kesal. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan Sasuke yang sok polos, sok cool itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi, ini kan masih jam pelajaran. Jadi ia mencoba menenangkan amarahnya sejenak. 'Awas saja kau. Nanti saat istirahat, akan kuhabisi kau!' ancamnya dalam hati.

"He, apa kau tuli?" tanya Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Sa-su-keee!" teriak Sakura tanpa sadar. "Ups!" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. 'Sial!' rutuknya dalam hati. Sakura terpancing oleh Sasuke.

"Ha-ru-noooo!" teriak Kakashi dengan nada menyeramkan. Seketika pula wajah Sakura menjadi pucat. "Keluarrr!"

_~Putri Tidur~_

"Hyaaaa!" teriak Sakura dengan penuh semangat juga penuh dengan emosi saat mengepel lantai dengan berlari. "Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpat Sakura kesal. "Ini juga gara-gara si ayam jelek itu! Kalau saja ia tidak mengganggu tidurku yang nyenyak, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Huh~ menyebalkan!" kesalnya. Beberapa kali Sakura mendumel sendiri sambil terus mengepel lantai.

Sakura berhenti sejenak, melihat lantai dihadapannya yang basah lalu ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang. "Kenapa lantainya luas sekali? Aku kan capek. Hiks! Kami-_sama_~" jerit Sakura frustasi. "Apalagi ini sudah mulai sore. Nanti kalau ada hantu gimana," gumamnya sedikit takut. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa merinding. "Kenapa aku jadi merinding begini, ya?" gumamnya sambil memegang tengkuknya.

_Puk!_

"KYAAAA!" jerit Sakura bersamaan saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Karena kaget sekalihus terkejut, Sakura pun jatuh terduduk di lantai yang basah dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"He, kau kenapa?" tanya orang menepuk pundak Sakura tadi.

Begitu mendengar suara yang sangat Sakura kenali, ia pun segera membuka matanya. Dan mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menjinjing ranselnya di bahu kanan. "Fuif~ kau ini mengagetkanku saja," gumamnya sedikit lega.

"Dasar penakut," kata Sasuke dan langsung mengenai sasaran.

"Si-siapa yang takut!? Semua orang juga pasti akan kaget jika kau muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, dasar ayam!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat berdiri!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sakura.

"Eh?" Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang tangan serta wajah Sasuke secara bergantian dengan bingung. Kenapa Sasuke menjadi sedikit lebih baik padanya, ya?

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan duduk di situ terus? Hukumanmu tidak akan cepat selesai," ucap Sasuke menyuruh Sakura cepat menerima ulurannya dan bangun. Sakura sedikit tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

_Set. Greb. Cup._

Begitu Sakura menyambut tangan Sasuke, Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tangan Sakura dan dengan cepat pula, Sasuke mencium jidat lebar Sakura. Sakura sempat terkejut dengan 'serangan' dadakan Sasuke hingga ia hanya bisa diam.

Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke mencium jidat Sakura, Sasuke pun melepaskannya. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura masih syok. Ia masih diam tak berkata apa-apa.

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, ayam baka!" jerit Sakura tiba-tiba begitu kesadarannya kembali. Ia memegangi jidatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Anggap saja itu bayaran untuk bantuanku yang akan kulakukan," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Senyuman tulus, senyuman yang berbeda dengan senyuman jahil Sasuke sebelumnya. Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi panjang yang ada di lorong kelas tersebut, ia lalu mengambil kain pel yang tersampir(?) di ember yang digunakan untuk menampung air pel.

_Wush! Wush! wush!_

Sasuke mengepel lantai dengan cepat sekali. Bahkan Sakura saja kaget melihatnya. 'Wow, cepat sekali,' kagum Sakura dalam hati.

_Set._

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke meminta komentar setelah ia berhenti di depan Sakura.

Sakura menggulirkan seringai. "Tidak buruk juga. Kau memang musuh yang bisa diandalkan. Yosh! Ayo kita cepat selesaikan ini!" serunya penuh dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan segera Sakura pun meneruskan kegiatan mengepelnya, tentu saja tidak kalah cepat dengan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun dengan semangat mengepel koridor sepanjang kelas XII.

_~Putri Tidur~_

"Akhirnya, selesai juga!" seru Sakura dengan semangat sekaligus senang. Walaupun seragam Sasuke dan Sakura basah, tapi mereka berhasil menyelesaikan hukuman Sakura. Tinggal mereka pulang dan menunggu esok hari hingga lantai kering.

Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian duduk bersebelahan di kursi panjang yang tadi untuk meletakkan tas Sasuke dan tas Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ada di samping kananya. "Arigatou, Sasuke," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke pun membalas senyuman Sakura. Ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ini pakai. Seragammu basah. Bisa-bisa nanti kau sakit," ucapnya saat menangkupkan jaketnya pada tubuh depan Sakura.

Seketika wajah Sakura menjadi merah saat Sasuke memakaikan jaketnya, karena wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat. Dengan cepat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terbawa suasana.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke setelah menjauh dan melihat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit-angit koridor. "Kau tahu? Baru pertama kita akur seperti ini," ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Ya, kau sedikit aneh. Tapi tidak apa-apa jika sesekali kita seperti ini," jawab Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Hn? Kau suka jika kita seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, karena kau bisa membantuku saat aku dapat hukuman. Hehehe …" jawab Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Dasar kau ini." Sasuke sejenak tersenyum lalu kembali memandang langit-langit. "Sejak kita bertemu, kita selalu bertengkar dan bersaing," kata Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu repot selama ini. Dan maaf karena aku sudah memamnggilmu jidat dan putri tidur," ucapnya. "Habisnya jidatmu memang lebar dan kau tukang tidur, sih," canda Sasuke sambil menoleh lagi ke arah Sakura.

"Sebenarnya kau ini niat minta maaf atau tidak, sih?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Maaf … maaf. Aku hanya bercanda," jawab Sasuke lalu kembali lagi memandang langit-langit. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejekmu. Itu aku lakukan karena aku ingin mencari perhatianmu. Aku menyukaimu, Sakura." Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya.

1 detik.

Keadaan masih sunyi.

2 detik.

Belum ada respon yang berarti.

3 detik.

Masih belum ada respon.

4 detik.

_Puk!_

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke samping, lebih tepatnya ke bahunya. Sasuke _sweatdrop _begitu melihat Sakura yang tidur bersender di bahunya. Jadi, kalimat panjang yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi sama sekali tidak didengar Sakura? _Poor_ Sasuke. "Dasar putri tidur," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala Sakura. Jadi saling sender-senderan gitu. "Aishiteru, Sakura," bisik Sasuke lalu ikut memejamkan matanya.

_**-SELESAI-**_

* * *

Celoteh Author:

Hey, aku muncul dengan fanfic oneshot.. hehe..

Nekat juga publish, padahal fic yang lain masih terlantar. Maaf ya.

Makasih udah mau baca, tolong RnR, concrit, ya ^-^

* * *

MAKASIH

N

_KEEP SMILE! _


End file.
